Perverso
by Akire-Kira
Summary: Lo que desea, lo que añora es corromper. Desintegrar una inocencia, que, se marchito desde hace mucho. Edward/Jacob. AU Universo Alterno


Se detuvo en el umbral, alzo el rostro observando la fachada de su casa. Un lugar normal. Dos pisos, por fuera pintada de un poco uniforme blanco, las tejas color azul y entre estas salían algunas pequeñas plantas a causa del tiempo sin limpiarlas.

En la puerta se muestra en numero _354. _Suspiro quitándose los anteojos y los colocó en la bolsa que su camisa tenía en el pecho. La brisa nocturna es fría y no tiene algo para cubrirse.

Durante algunas horas quiso retrasar su regreso paseando por la ciudad, pero, no pudo hacerlo durante otro poco más. Sin embargo, era inevitable. No quería encontrarse con _él._

Era injusto tener que soportar el tiempo a su lado. Mientras conversaban se perdía en el movimiento de los labios y la pequeña lengua rosada. Cuando lo observaba pasar frente a él era torturante ver su figura pequeña y delgada y no ser capaz de tocarlo. Porque estaba mal. Era inadecuado pensar asi de un _niño_, de su _sobrino_.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico hacía dos años y, desde entonces, el niño de, en aquel tiempo, 10 años estaba bajo su tutoría. En un principio apenas y hablaban y por cosas estrictamente necesarias. Para ninguno de los dos fue fácil.

_Cada cosa que vivió, lo habían perturbado. Durante meses se cerró ante todos los demás. Muchas veces, estuvo a punto de caer en la locura. En ocasiones juraba haber escuchado al canario de su madre hablar. O las rosas del jardín presumían su belleza ante él. Tan egocéntricas y crueles. _

_Sangre. En cada sueño que tenía había sangre, grandes cantidades de ella, tanto que llegaban a ahogarlo. Y la soledad se hizo insoportable._

_Fue hasta un mes de junio que recuperó su percepción de la realidad, pero ¿Qué tan realista puede ser un niño de 10 años?... en su caso mucho, realmente demasiado. La vida había sido cruel, les quito a su madre y a su padre cuando los necesitaba con desesperación._

_Con no más que un simple pantalón y una blusa perteneciente a su madre, salió al jardín. Sus pies descalzos disfrutaban del suave tacto del pasto y dolían al pisar la tierra que, con el sol, estaba ardiente._

_Había concentrado su vista en el manzanal, un árbol que según una voz le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo, sembró Sarah, su progenitora._

_Su mente se había perdido al escuchar el centenar de voces de las plantas y los pájaros que, libre de cualquier encierro, cantaban armoniosamente. Después fue todo muy confuso. Estaba en el suelo y la antes pulcra blusa, estaba manchada. Sangre de nuevo._

_Su mente torturada, despertó. Y supo que no quería eso, no deseaba la muerte. No se puede decir que volvió a ser el mismo ya que no, no era asi. El antes risueño niño no existía. Pero, estaba cuerdo y completamente consiente. Las voces chillonas y molestas de las rosas, habían desaparecido y el canto de las aves era solo eso, un canto._

_Ya nada importaba más allá de continuar viviendo y hacer lo que quisiese. De todas maneras, su inocencia se evaporizó. Tan fácil y rápidamente como agua puesta ante llamas abrazadoras._

Aun vacilante introdujo la llave en el cerrojo dela puerta y, sin querer que esta cediera, giro la muñeca. Entró intentando no hacer ruido, cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se quitó el chaleco colgándolo en el perchero junto a la entrada.

Avanzó por el pasillo, las luces de la cocina estaban apagadas. Una tibieza relajante se apodero de su cuerpo a cada pasó que daba.

La chimenea estaba encendía, el fuego era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser reconfortante. El sofá individual le daba la espalda.

Las piernas se mecían animadamente por encima del apoyo lateral de los brazos. La luz proveniente de la hoguera le daba un resplandor dorado a la suave piel del niño. Hasta que estuvo al frente fue que lo pudo ver al completo.

Su cabello estaba desarreglado, algunos mechones le cubrían parte de la frente. Sus rasgos jóvenes le perecieron más atrayentes. En los orbes cafés se reflejaban las brasas. La delgada tela de una camisa lo cubría. Era evidente que no era suya ya que sus brazos no eran tan largos como las mangas.

Jacob, es tarde, deberías estar dormido – el aludido le miro por primera vez.

Te esperaba, Edward – respondió simplemente. Con su pequeña mano halo de la parte baja de la camisa para asi poder esconder un poco más de su cuerpo. El gesto no fue desapercibido por quien se mantenía aun en pie.

No era necesario. ¿Por qué te has puesto mi camisa?

Es cómoda. No pensé que te molestaría, puedo quitármela si quieres… - hizo un ademan de llevar sus manos hacia su pecho, empezando a desabotonar la prenda.

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. No podía apartar los ojos del movimiento hipnotizante de los dedos delgados. Pensar que su ropa había podido tocar la tierna piel de su amado mientras para el ese placer estaba negado.

No, no es necesario… - pudo articular palabra al fin, sin embargo, no a tiempo. La mitad de la botonadura estaba fuera de su lugar. Tuvo vista hacia el pecho. Piel acaramelada que pudo apreciar antes con más libertad.

_Gotas cristalinas cubrían su pecho y brazos, mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía bajo el agua. Frotaba con lentitud sus hombros y cuello, la esponja llegaba a hacerle cosquillas. En las yemas de sus dedos empezaban a notarse pequeñas arrugas. Causa por estar tanto tiempo en la tina._

_Se puso en pie aun dentro, alcanzó su bata de baño que yacía pendida de una percha. Comenzó por pasar la prenda por su rosto mientas levantaba las piernas para salir. Le agradó lo suave de la alfombrilla._

_Un chasquido se escuchó a su espalda, volteó el rostro. En el marco de la puerta estaba Edward._

¿Me llevarías a mi cama? – extendió los brazos.

Sin contestar se agachó. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura delgada, y Jacob hizo lo mismo alrededor de su cuello también aferrándose a la tela de la camisa verde de quien lo sostenía en brazos.

Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro ajeno cerrando los ojos. Desde que tuvo que quedarse a vivir en esa casa, su tío se había vuelto un cimiento. La persona en quien se reconfortaba y ponía cariño.

Aspiró sutilmente el aroma dulce, era de esperarse a causa del tono de piel. Selló sus ojos con fuerza, alejó sus pensamientos insanos y disfruto de la cercanía, lo más unidos que podrían estar. Comenzó a avanzar. Trastabilló ligeramente al subir las escaleras por nada más que por distracción. Sonrió al oír la débil risa divertida de _su niño_. Se estremeció cuando Jacob, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, acaricio su nuca. Bien sabía que, por parte del menor, era un gesto dulce y distraído, pero, a él lo hizo pensar de más.

Sosteniendo con un solo brazo a Jacob, abrió la puerta. Se adentró en el lugar. Algunos juguetes estaban acomodados sobre una pequeña mesa y, de nuevo, se repitió lo mismo que siempre se decía al notar que sus fantasías formaban parte de sus más añorados dedeos.

Lo recostó en la cama y lo arropo con el cobertor. Le besó la mejilla y se dispuso a retirarse. Pero no pudo decirle que no a la grave voz que le llamaba desde el lecho. A la luz de la Luna se veía más frágil de lo que era. El blanco resplandor le daba un aire angelical. Un ángel al cual quería corromper.

Se quitó los zapatos y se escondió bajo la colcha. Jacob se acercó más a su cuerpo rodeándolo por el pecho.

Cuando su respiración fue acompasada y tranquila, Edward lo admiró.

El cuerpo de un crio. De dermis delicada. Hombros finos y exquisitos. La fuente se su inmoralidad.

Rozó los pómulos con el dorso de la mano. Paseó la mirada por los miembros delgados. Los botones habían quedado fuera de lugar y, con lascivia, se permitió acariciar el pecho del pequeño. Las tetillas rosadas. Se convirtieron durante largo rato en su objetivo, hasta que estuvieron rígidas.

Era perverso, depravado, degenerado. Más se regocijaba durante aquellas oportunidades de que, sin que Jacob se diese cuenta, lo poseía.

Al quedarse dormido Edward sus sueños materializaron su pasión.


End file.
